True friends and first Loves
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Bella is living in Forks, but spends most of her time in La Push. What happen when she gets a call to help her best friend. What will she do. What will her father say and do to help her friends out. Will she fall in love. Who will it be when she does
1. Phone call

_**Bella POV**_:

Bell was sitting at Billy Black's house wither once friend Jacob Black. She was thinking about her old school. She missed going to school in Lima, Ohio. She missed her friends, cheerleading and glee club. I know what you are thinking. I thought you were from Arizona and extremely clumsy. Well the truth was she lived there when she was little. There her mom met Phil. At the time. Plus her clumsiness was all a dare by her friends Santana and Noah "Puck" Puckerman. In reality she was extremely graceful. At her old school she was cheerleading co-captain with her best friend Quinn Fabray; her other two best friends Santana Lopez and Britney S. Pierce. She was also in Glee with her childhood friend Rachel Berry. She loved to sing and dance. When she moved back to Washington, she changed her entire look. Her once light brown hair went back to her natural chestnut brown hair color and she changed her green contact to her chocolate brown color. She normally wore make-up every day but with Forks raining all the time she couldn't. Also she changed her wardrobe as well. The normally very fashion forward girl pretended she did not to dress up. She loved shopping and did it all the time with the girls and Kurt. He was her gay best friend. She also missed her babies too; I know what you are thinking she did not have any kids as she was only 16. No she was talking about her vehicles; she had a candy apple red motorcycle and a dark forest green dodge ram truck. I know what you are thinking again this does not sound like the same girl. In fact she did not trust or could stand the Cullen's either. How could she when they were vampires. Also you are probably wondering how I know right. I knew right from the start when I first saw then and heard their name. She was told the legends as a young girl so how could she not right. She just wondered if the stories about the vampires were true it the stories about the shape-shifters were as well. She knew she had to ask Billy when she was here today. She just wondered if there was a way to get rid of the vampire infestation. She did not want her dad or herself to live in a town full of vampire especially having to go to school with five of them. One thing she was grateful for was her close friends were not here in the crazy town.

"_Bella are you are ok? You're just sitting there staring at the wall. Your emotions on your face are driving me crazy. One minute you are glaring at it then you are looking sad."_ Jake told me.

"_It's nothing Jake. Just thinking about a few things. Want to go for a walk out by the water. The gang from my school are supposed to be going out there today."_ I asked him.

_"Sure, mind if Embry and Quil join us. They were supposed to come over today. I told them they could before I found out you were coming over here today." _Jake told me. I met his friends once or twice growing up so why not.

_"I have no problem with that Jake. Let's go tell our dad's we are heading out to before we go. Then we can get your friends and go to the beach." _I told him with a smile on my face for the first time since I moved here.

_"Nah they can meet us at the beach." _He told me. We told our dad's where we were going and when we would be back. Turns out we are staying here or the night. Not that I minded I did have a few questions for Billy anyway. I grabbed my guitar out of my truck that Charlie got me and pretended to be clumsy once more. That would definitely be getting tiresome easily and make my temper more apparent. I wanted to call Santana and Puck right then and there and tell them that the bet was off. As I was thinking this I got a call from the person wanted to take to more.

_"Hey Satan, how are you doing?" _I asked her with a smile on my face. Jake just looked confused as he looked at me.

_"We have a problem and you are not here to solve it. It has to do with Queen Q, and just starting our junior year here at school." _She told me. (BTW: I am having Quinn get pregnant in their junior year instead of sophomore, but they still joined Glee then.)

_"What wrong with Q. San? The only problem I could see if she got pregnant and we both know her and Finn are not being active, are they? She is the only one in our little group besides Rachel that is a virgin. I mean I think Tina is but she really is not in our group."_ I said forgetting Jake was walking ahead of me. That was until he stopped short when I said that out loud not thinking about a thing I said.

_"Hold on, Jake why did you stop short just now?"_ I asked him confused_._

_"You're not a virgin?"_ He asked me, I then started red slightly on his tan cheeks_._

_"Crap. Jake you heard that didn't you. Don't tell anyone ok. Especially not my dad, he does not know yet ok. I don't want him to know yet."_ I said to him_._

_"No worries he won't hear it from me. Get back to you phone call." Jake told me_ smiling.

_"Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What is Q going to do? We all know how her family is going to react to this. I am sure she can come here. My dad won't mind. We just have to tell him that she is pregnant and she could stay here during the pregnancy. I would just have to ask him. If not I will just have to come back and help with the pregnancy along with the school bullies. Everyone knows not to mess with me. I also me nobody and I don't care who it is, is going to mess with our girl." _I told Santana_._

_"Don't know, but if she stays with you that would be fantastic. Her parents are not too happy with her at the moment and she has been staying with my family. They love her but they are not you." _Santana told her best friend.

_"Have Quinn call me, say about 9 your time. I will talk to my dad in the meantime." _I told Santana. There was a reason I was the leader of our group. My strength and fairness being part of the reason.

_"Sounds good and I will have her do that. We will be on speaker phone when she calls you. Brittany will be here later, seems as Quinn is already staying with us, Talk to you later chica. Love ya." _Santana told me and hung up the phone.

I just thought at that moment when did my life become so complicated. One minute things were going good with me figuring how to get a group of vampires out of town, now I am about to ask my dad if my pregnant best friend could move in with us. Maybe she could fly over there and drive Quinn back with her truck. That is if her dad lets Quinn stay with them. Which she was sure he would not mind.


	2. Asking Her Dad

Asking Her Dad:

Bella POV:

The day at the beach went fantastic and she remembers why she likes Jake's friends so much. They were funny and kept acting up. She only talked to a few people from her school when they joined them at the beach. Jessica just got on her nerves and we talking about Edward so much. She truly did not understand why people liked them so much. They got under her nerves and Edward wanted to be with her one minute and told her she was dangerous the next. She told him to leave her alone so often that people thought they were dating. She had no feeling for him what so ever. She decided she needed to talk to Billy and fast but first she needed to talk to her dad. Quinn should be calling her up soon. It was 4 o'clock her time which means it was 7 there. She told Santana what to do and she was going to do it.

"**Dad may I talk to you in private**?" She did not want to disturb him as he was talking to Billy and Harry.

"**Sure Bells**." He told her and they stepped outside to the back yard. "**What do you want to talk to me about**?" He asked her with a smile.

"**To make a long story short. A friend of mine is in a bit of trouble. You see she is pregnant and only 17. On top of that her parents kicked her out of their house because of this. She is staying at a friend of ours house but the school is full of bullies there and I am afraid that she will get hurt. I feel like she should either come here or me go there but I don't want to leave you here again. Plus I would miss this place and people to much. So I was wondering since we have the room could she finish her junior and senior here with me. It would make me very happy**." Bella said to him all at once.

"**Well Bells. I don't see the problem too much. Plus with my hours this way you would also stay out of trouble. But the one thing I do ask is that you start dressing and acting like you did before. I don't know what happen but the girl I remember would not be caught seen in the clothes you are wearing. Does that sound like a good idea? Another thing try to stay away from the Cullen's. They just seem off. Don't know why. It could be because they can't come on tribal land and all."** Her dad told her.

"**Of course and I will go back to my regular clothes as soon as I get Quinn. By the way the clothes and act are Noah and Santana fault. It was a dare by them. One thing I won't do though is join the Cheerleading team here. I want to be helping Quinn out as much as possible and can't do that while at practice. Thank you so much though. I will let you get back with Billy and Harry. Speaking which I need to ask Billy a question? Could you send him out here when you get back inside? I would truly appreciate it?**" She told her dad and gave him a hug as they stood up.

"**Of course Bella. I will send him right on out."** He told her and went back inside. As I was waiting I looked out into the forest. It made me wonder if the legends were true could the werewolf protector were true too. The forest seemed so sere. Which was one of the reasons's I really like it out here so much. I realize why I missed Forks and La Push so much. I was so entranced by the forest I did not hear Billy come up by me.

**"Amazing isn't it. The woods I mean. So much mystery behind it that you can lose track just by looking at it**." Billy said to me.

"**Yeah it is. I had a couple question for you Billy. You don't have to tell me the truth but it has to do with the legends Jake and I grew up with. Are the Cullen's Cold Ones or Vampires. They seem too much like the legends of the tribe**." I asked him while I turned to look at him. He looked at me surprised when I asked him. I am a bit surprise by that look.

"**Bella if I tell you; you have to promise not to tell a soul. But yes they are. I forgot how much you like the legends growing up. You always asked to hear them when you came to visit that I would forget you liked them so much.**" He told me with a light chuckle.

"**Ok, so if they are true then so are the other stories then about the protector's. Billy you know me so well. Those were my favorite. The protector, as well as the one about the imprint. Of course Jake still thinks they are crazy stories. Will he change into one of the wolves them because of the Cullen's?"** I asked him. I felted badly for my friends. He would have to put his life on hold because of one family.

Unfortunately Billy understood what I was saying, because his head fell looking at his lap.

**"Yes and several others will as well. We already have 3 young men turn into wolves. Harry daughter got her heart broke because of it. His daughter Leah was with Sam until he turned and then he imprinted on her cousin Emily. Now the two won't talk. I feel for her Bella. She does not deserve it."** He told me.

"**I am sorry I brought it up Billy. I had no idea. It's not your fault; it's there for being here in the first place. Thanks for letting me know. I will definitely try to avoid them now."** I said to him.

"**No problem Bella. Your dad said something about a friend coming to stay with you guys. Do you know for how long**?" He asked me.

"**All of junior year and probably senior year as well. She got pregnant and her parents kicked her out of their house. She been staying with a friend of ours but my old school has a high bullying rate so it would be dangerous for her and the baby she is caring. Forks High isn't that bad and she would have me looking out for her."** I told him with a small smile.

"**Good for you Bella. Keep up the good work**" He told me and went back inside.


	3. Landing in Ohio

Landing in Ohio:

Two weeks Later:

Bella POV:

It's been two weeks since Santana called me up. I decided to fly out to Lima, OH instead drive. I had also planned when I got there I would have my car and motorcycle shipped as well. I told dad that too and he was fine with it, for the most part. I had an early flight that took off at 6 am from Seattle. As well as the Cullen's seem to be bugging her more days in and out. They just could not understand she just wasn't interested in them like the rest of her classmates. She had let the school know before she left she would be gone for a week. She did not care that she just got there. Her friend was more important and they also already knew as well she was bringing another transfer student. That this one was a few months pregnant as well. Of course the teachers knew and it was already the talk of the town. The Cullen's offered to go with her to pick up her best friend, but she downright refused. She told them one she wanted nothing to do with them, and two it was none of their business what she did in her free time.

She landed in Lima with no problem. She saw Santana and Noah waiting for her surprisingly. She ran to her best friends and about tackled them to the ground in a hug. She had known both of the since they were kids. Of course the only things that changed about all three of them were there sizes in height and muscle weight in Noah case.

**_"_**_**So how dreary is Forks, Washington. Who honestly names their town after a utensil anyway**_?" Noah asked her.

**"_Wet and cold. On top of that there is not cheerleading team and no glee club. I spend most of my time in La Push, Washington with my dad's friends and their kids. I love it there. Unfortunately there is a weird family in town and they have all their energy focused on me which is really odd. In fact the youngest male wanted to come with me and make sure I was okay coming here and back home. I have about had it with them. Dad told their parents to let their kids to leave me alone it helps some. Hopefully Quinn will be okay with them and they will leave her alone. Plus the guys in La Push are a lot better looking."_** I told them with a small grin.

"**_Are you already dating someone there? You just got there. How is it you work faster than me?"_ **Santana asked her.

_**"I am not dating anyone. By the way dad wants me to go back to my traditional looks. He hates this dare so I unfortunately lose because of it."** _I told them laughing.

"**_That is fine B. Let's go see Quinn and Brit and the rest of our group is at Noah house waiting on us. His mom and sister are going to be happy seeing you as will Rachel. Apparently Finn is being a bad boyfriend and got caught cheating on her. She is a mess right now."_** Santana told her. She looked at Noah and he nodded his head yes.

**_"I swear I am going to kick his ass this time. I told him hurt and he pays. I never really liked Finn anyways. Mike would be better with Rachel then Finn_**." I told them.

"_**No can do. Mike is with Tina. At least the way it looks like and she been telling everyone. The Mercedes and Kurt are driving everyone up the wall. Well Mercedes is anyway. Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy. The Bulling got too much and his dad made him transfer.**_" Noah replied to her comment. How much did she miss? She had only been gone for about 3 months now. How could she miss that much in such a little time? On the rest of the way she messaged both her dad and best friend Jake to let them know she made it. Of course she was a few hours ahead of them but it did not matter to much. Both replied back ok and have a save drive back to Washington.

Now it was time to face the firing squad that was her friends at McKinley High School.


End file.
